


A Walk Down the Lane

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: dogdaysofsummer 2009 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small victory in a brief stroll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk Down the Lane

**Author's Note:**

> For [dogdaysofsummer](http://dogdaysofsummer.livejournal.com) 2009, [prompt 6](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/254326.html). Also available on [its original community post](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/274477.html), [my LJ fic community](http://chomalfoyfics.livejournal.com/18378.html), and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/11286.html).

_So we are taking off our masks, are we, and keeping  
our mouths shut? as if we'd been pierced by a glance!_

Remus took Sirius's hand. "We'll start slow."

He stepped out of the awning's shade. The heat reflected off the sidewalk in waves, waves so strong they skewed the surrounding world. A sheen of sweat blurred Remus even more.

Their arms dangled between them. Sirius stared like they had the answers, shook his head, and moved into the sun.

"Let's walk," he said.

Remus set the pace, a casual stroll better suited for glancing in windows than trying to get somewhere. Sirius forced himself to match his stride and not to speed up at all.

"It's okay," Remus said. "You can be nervous."

Sirius frowned. "I'm not nervous."

Remus squeezed his hand, but he refrained from further comment.

They reached the corner. A woman with a trolley full of bags pushed past them, and Sirius nodded, giving a tight-lipped smile. The woman scowled in response. As she passed out of sight, Sirius gestured in her direction.

"You looked like you were going to vomit," Remus whispered. His voice choked.

"Ha ha," Sirius whispered back.

They stepped into the street, hands clasped. A car pulled up to the intersection and honked. Remus twitched and grabbed Sirius's hand tighter. They stepped back onto the curb, and the car pulled around the corner. Sirius waited for a lewd gesture or a scornful word, but it didn't come.

Remus pulled him under an awning, and his eyes adjusted to the shade once more.

"I almost wish..."

"What?" Remus asked.

Sirius sighed. "I could respond to honesty, that's all."

"You mean you could curse them if they tried anything."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

Remus laughed and pulled out his wand. "Let's go home."

They disappeared with a pop.


End file.
